User blog:Gamerz1436/The new Jailbreak Graphics Update isn't the way to the future (right now)
DISCLAIMER: I still love Jailbreak however, this time, I will be discussing about the flaws of the new lighting system and I would like to criticize it as well. If you do not want to hear my criticism about this update, some of you readers love the new lighting, I would highly recommend you to not read this post because I would basically be criticizing Jailbreak's new graphics update. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Introduction The devs messed up so badly, another overhyped and terrible update (In my opinion). Today I will be discussing why the new graphics update on Jailbreak sucks, talk the update's flaws, as well as stating my opinion on why this update is not the way to a rather bright future. The main reason why I hate this update so much is how much performance it drops, as well as how much they overhyped it. I was hyped at first for the new graphics update, Kreek even claimed that it would only sacrifice 3-6 frames of performance, which I though was worth the tradeoff because the map looks so much better with the new lighting however, Kreek lied to me. You see the performance drops where just shown on Kreek's PC, I think his PC is running dual desktop grade Nvidia RTX 2080Ti's and an overclocked Intel Core i9 HK. But for me the performance drops where like 20FBS, on the lowest graphics settings. That's a big problem, with these performance drops, Jailbreak is barley playable, when I'm inside the Museum, I would be getting 10 frames per second and I would be getting random stutters ever time someone shoots a gun or robs an item. I thought Roblox was meant to run on just about every device, that's one of the main reasons why 90 million players play Roblox every month, but with these performance sacrifices, that's not true, Jailbreak chugs on my 5-6 year old PC. Looks like I'm going to have to get a Summer job, buy a new Gaming PC / Laptop, just so I can have a good experence on Roblox. This is a big problem and if things don't happen fast, Jailbreak will die. Flaws with the new Graphics Update The significant performance drops One of the major flaws I face with this update is the significant performance drops. Some players who have high-end PC's, may not face this issue but do you really think most of the Roblox community, mostly made of of 8 year old kids has a PC as good or better than KreekCraft, MyUsernamesThis, or any of the major Roblox YT's? I have an older PC, and man, this update stresses it out like crazy, after about 30 minnutes of playing Roblox at 10 FBS, CPU and GPU both maxed out, thermal throttling, my PC had enough of that stress and it ended up shuting down, to prevent damage from overheating. This should never happen to anyone that has played Roblox in the past, but it happened to me. "But Gamerz, you said you where getting a job and buying a new Gaming PC/ Laptop with the money you earned from working". This is the stress I have to go through in order for me to get a great experence on Roblox. But if games start switching to this more demanding and taxing graphics, many players will face the same issues I have and end up quiting Roblox just like that. This new graphics update was just cosmetic and made Jailbreak a lagfest for the majority of players. Can I still trust KreekCraft? I usually blame KreekCraft because he overhypes pretty much every update before release, untill he finds out that their wasn't much added to the game. However this time, Kreek claimed that the new graphics update would barley affect anyones performance, more like it didn't affect Kreek's performance because he has this crazy beefy PC for streaming. However when Kreek lies like that, claiming that it would totaly be worth it to drop a tiny bit of frames for a massively improved graphics experence, when in reality, it cuts the framerate in half. After seing Kreek lie like that, I wonder, should I still trust him? Let me know if I can still trust Kreek in the comments section Solutions #'Low Lag mode: '''This mode will remove shadows, reflective lighting, as well as visual representatons that affect framerate, pretty much the previous lighting system. This would help players like me get a smoother experence out of Jailbreak. I would rather see an enemy clearer in 60 FBS than have a beautiful sky reflecting off of a tree, eat up my framerate. #'Stop overhyping your fanbase: '''It's crazy how many updates are overhyped on Jailbreak. Lets list a few, Heli-Bombs update, Fire Truck update, Passenger Train update, Jailbreak HD Graphics update, etc. Overhyping may help in the short run but over time, people like me will start finding out that these updates are boring and not what the fans want. I know exactly what I want any everyone would agree with me, they should add weapon skins, sniper rifles, more expensive vehicles to encourage more players to grind and play their game more often, etc. Overhyping is what kills your fanbase and Jailbreak should stop doing it, so I don't have to write these blog posts criticizing the recent updates. Conclusion Overall, this Jailbreak update just came out of nowhere, players didn't recommend it, Roblox made a graphics update and Jailbreak decided to put it in their game. These updates just get worse and worse in my opinion, that's exactly why Jailbreak is no longer #1 on the front page of Roblox, players are starting to realise how crappy and overhyped these updates are compared to other Roblox games. I understand how the developers put a lot of time and hard work into these updates, it's definitely not easy for Badcc to script a new garage system, however the updates are poorly excecuted, just give the fans what they want, not just some random graphics update that eats up framerate like crazy. The fans don't want that, that's why they leave the Jailbreak community, it's sad. Hopefully the Jailbreak devs can find some way to put Jailbreak back in the right direction, because Jailbreak is not doing as well as it used to. If you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask me, I'm open to any criticisim, so if you guys disagree with what I'm saying, you can also let me know down in the comments section as well. Anyways I have to rest after writing this blog, a new Roblox Jailbreak story will be comming next week so stay tuned to that. Category:Blog posts